Lucy Heartfilia
Lucy Heartfilia (ushi ー シ ィ · ハ ー ト フ フ フ フ ィ リ ushi Rushi Hātofiria) jest Magiem z Gildii Sabertooth, gdzie należy do zasięgu Minerva. Wcześniej była członkini Fairy Tail, ale źle ją traktowali i opuścili Magnolie. Popatrz Lucy ma brązowe oczy i blond włosy do ramion, które zwykle są związane wstążkami i różnymi kolorami w małym kucyku po prawej stronie głowy. Jest zahaczona i ma zaokrąglone ciało. Jej (przypuszczalnie) wymiary to: biust, 91 cm; talia 59 cm; i biodra, 88 cm (36 cali, 24 cali, 35 cali). W X792 jej włosy są znacznie dłuższe i trzymają je w kucyk z boku. There was a small scar where the pink Fairy Tail badge had once been. In addition, Lucy does not consistently wear the same outfit. However, he always has a belt that, in addition to supporting the skirt, holds the keys of the Heavenly Spirit and a whip with a heart-shaped end. He often wears black leather high-heeled shoes. She is also strikingly similar to her mother.On the right shoulder has a black Sabertooth symbol. Personality Lucy is extremely proud of her appearance and is very confident in her sex appeal, often emanating a certain dose of vanity. Despite this superficial attitude, she is a wise, kind and sincerely caring person. Lucy is passionate about literature and has just written her own novel about her adventures with Fairy Tail in the past, although she does not like to tell anyone about it because she did not throw it away. In addition to interest in writing and reading prose, she also enjoys shopping, cooking and assertive men. Her favorite colors are blue and pink. She is a member of the Heartfilia family, once one of the richest and most influential conglomerate families in the country of Fiore. However, due to her unfamiliar relationship with her father and her mother's death, Layla Heartfilia left home to follow her own path that shows the ambition of independence. Lucy is very kind to her Heavenly Spirits and does not want to use them as shields or treat them as such. She fights alongside his Ghosts and treats them as friends, unlike several other Heavenly Ghost Mages who see them as mere tools and objects. Lucy cares very much about her Spirits and strives to make them happy, even at the cost of her life. Despite the fact that she is technically the owner of the Ghosts, she does not want to call her, and instead prefers to be called their friend. Although Lucy was cowardly and easily afraid in the past, she now has no problems with fighting and would be willing to face danger, even if injured, for friends and guilds. While her powers are usually not as overwhelming as her teammates, Lucy has proved herself capable of fighting, often using her cunning in her favor and thinking outside the box in battle. In the end, she inherited Natsu's stubbornness and refusal to surrender, even if the chances are against her. After leaving the guild, she turns coldly to everyone, and sparks disappear from her eyes. Magic and skills * Heavenly Ghost Magic (星 霊 魔法 Seirei Mahō): Lucy practices the Heavenly Ghost Magic, a type of Spatial Magic that allows her to summon Heavenly Ghosts, magical beings inhabiting the World of Heavenly Spirits, using the Key of the respective Gates. Recalling the Spirit, the Keys are surrounded by soft, golden light. 16 After concluding a contract with the Spirit, Lucy will be able to summon him on certain days when he will fight on her side and perform several tasks for her. 17 Her Heavenly Spirits have different levels of power, with different ones being more suitable for certain tasks than others, not necessarily related to battle. 18 For example, Aquarius can manipulate water, creating powerful waves that can sweep away large numbers of enemies simultaneously 19, while Taurus has tremendous physical strength, making him a valuable melee fighter capable of flanking Lucy in battle and attacking enemies at on behalf of her 20 However, the Heavenly Spirits are sentient beings who possess personalities and traits, and therefore can act properly in battle, sometimes even ignoring Lucy's orders and acting alone. 21 * Force Gate Closure (強制 閉門 Kyōsē Hēmon): Lucy can force the gate of the Heavenly Spirit to close against their will, prompting them to return to the World of Heavenly Spirits. She demonstrated this skill when the Taurus was taken over by Sherry Blenda through his Magic and forced to attack Lucy. For the Celestial Spirit Mage, this skill seems an extraordinary feat. Using this ability, it is possible that when someone is absorbed by a ghost, the absorber may also go to the World of Heavenly Spirits. * Multiple summons: Lucy gained the advanced ability to summon more than one Heavenly Spirit at once: she was even shown how she summoned all her Golden Keys (5 of them simultaneously) and one of the Silver Keys (Plue) simultaneously, something that greatly surprised Loke; however, due to the large amount of Magic Power required for such a feat, she was able to hold it for only a few seconds. After gaining access to her Second Origin, Lucy gains more control over this ability, as seen during her battle with Flare, when she was able to open the two gates of the Heavenly Spirits with almost no effort. This gives her greater flexibility because she is able to combine the aspects of the power and ability of her Ghosts to create new and more powerful attacks.She can also use his own Magic in combination with another Spirit to increase her attack power. During the fight against Tartaros, Lucy simultaneously opened three gates, which was described as a prohibited technique. thirty * Recall Compensation (代償 召喚 術 Daishō Shōkanjutsu): A technique that only a heavenly spirit magician with sufficient magical power can perform to open three or more gates of the Golden Zodiac simultaneously to summon the King of the Heavenly Spirit, the strongest of the once spirits. To save friends, Lucy sacrificed the key to Aquarius, because the victim had to be a spirit with whom she had strong mutual trust. In this way, Lucy could summon the Ghost King and destroy Plutogrim. * Star Dress (星 霊 衣 ス タ ー ド レ ス Sutā Doresu): A Celestial Spirit Magic spell in which Lucy incorporates the power of the Celestial Spirit into her body by placing the appropriate Spirit key on her chest. The power manifests itself in the form of a change of wardrobe (similar to Requip), in this case in the form of a dress centered around the Spirit's own wardrobe. * Urano Metria (ウ ラ ノ ・ メ ト リ ア Urano Metoria): A powerful spell known as the "Ultimate Magic of the Stars" in which knowledge to achieve it was temporarily passed on to Lucy by Hibiki Lates using his archive magic. After receiving such a spell, Lucy fell into a trance state in which she chanted the spell. This prompted the area around the Angel, her opponent, to fill with star-like lights, and shortly thereafter a blanket of darkness resembling the night sky. All star-like lights exploded at the same time, inflicting great damage to Angel. After the cast of Urano, Metria Lucy woke up from a trance, completely unaware of what she had done. The spell seems exhausting because Lucy says she lacks energy to move after waking from a trance. After receiving the Aquarius Magic from the Celestial Ghost King, Lucy can cast a spell herself; strong enough to defeat the jackal. * Fairy Ball (妖精 の 球 ア ェ ア リ ー ス フ ィ ィ ア ア Fearī Sufia): After following the instructions from the book written by Mavis to spell Lucy is able to cast Magic. Thanks to him and the power of other members Fairy Tail is able to create an ethereal sphere, which is one of the most indestructible defense magic available; even someone the size of Acnologia can't break it. * Gottfried (ゴ ッ ト フ リ ー ト Gottofurīto): Super Magic that has long been forgotten. To activate the spell, the caster must kneel on the ground and hold hands while the spell must be recited. When chanting, the aura will surround circles that will rise up and the stars will slowly fill the heavens; when the caster yells the name of the spell, the aura will become a beam, along with shining stars spinning around the target. However, the spell causes pain to users. The spell was powerful enough to break the Heavenly Globe into pieces. Lucy cast a spell, combining her magic with Yukino and Hisui E. Fiore. * Increased speed: Lucy has shown remarkable speed, being able to dodge most of Lisanna's attacks, being in her cat form, which is known for its fast moves and attacks. * Keen intellect: Lucy has proven herself to be a very intelligent, logical and intuitive magician. She was able to understand that Bora poured sleeping pills into her wine without trying. Being an avid reader, she also showed proficiency in solving puzzles and riddles related to words: she was able to review the spell that Zekua Melon cast on his book from the Daybreak series, and develop its true content. Lucy also uses his intellect as an advantage to help himself and friends win battles by fooling their opponents. * Whip Specialist: Despite the fact that she is not often shown because of her tendency to avoid battle or forcing her Spirit to fight, she is effective in using the whip, is skilled enough to grab opponents through its use and use it as an effective weapon for short and medium range. Equipment * Its basic subjects are the Keys to the Blue Spirit Gates. He currently has fourteen different keys. * Normal Bat: Normal bat that Lucy initially used as her favorite weapon. It was brown, completely covered with small diamonds and had a clearly large grip compared to a thin rope. It ended with a characteristic heart-shaped cracker. Usually Lucy was shown carrying her rolled up, attached to her left hip with a small belt buckle. * Fleuve d'étoiles (星 の 大河グ ト ワ ー ル フ ル ー グ Etowāru Furūgu ). After losing her standard whip during her imprisonment in Edolas, Lucy received this weapon by Virgo to fight Byro to avoid destroying all her magical power calling her spirits. When not in use, only the whip handle is visible, which has a straight, cylindrical form, with a dark central part and lighter edges; the lower one is decorated with studs and has a small rope suspended on it, to which a star-shaped pendant is attached. When using the weapon, a stream of flowing water is created from the handle, which remains compact and twists as if it were a whip rope. Water seems to have material properties, and Lucy can capture enemies or objects, and also make attacks. Fleuve d'étoiles is the current weapon of Lucy, who wears it in the same place as her old whip, attached to the belt, under the left hip. 'Fleuve d' is French for 'River of Stars', in line with the appearance and origin of the whip